


Bubblegum Pink

by bubblytonks



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drunkenness, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay Charlie Weasley, Happy Ending, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter), Remadora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27869038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblytonks/pseuds/bubblytonks
Summary: Tonks has a special ability, where she can morph her appearance to the desire of the person she is kissing. When she gets a little tipsy with her fellow Order members, this ability proves to be more fun than she thought.Sorry, I'm really shitty at summaries, but this was fun to write and I hope it is fun to read as well. It's really just plotless fun and Remadora fluff. Slightly AU, I guess. Pre Bill/Fleur.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks
Comments: 11
Kudos: 35





	Bubblegum Pink

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my native language, so I'm sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes. Also, I finished this at 2am lol.

Tonks was drunk. It was some night in late November. The Order of the Phoenix had held a meeting at Grimmauld Place that evening and of course Sirius had brought out the Firewhisky afterwards. For once Tonks didn’t have to work the next day, so she decided to stay. Just one drink, she had told herself. Well, that hadn’t worked out. Her dear cousin had got them drunk, most of all himself. By now Bill and his brother Charlie had set the liquid in their glasses on fire and were eagerly contemplating, which of them would be brave enough to down it whole. 

“I work with dragons, I get burned all the time. No big deal”, Charlie slurred and chugged the burning Firewhiskey. For one moment he looked terrified, then his face split into a wide grin and he started to laugh hysterically. Bill joined in and without a second thought, he imitated his brother.

M usic was echoing loudly off the walls and the floor under Tonks’ feet was vibrating. Sirius had climbed the table and was attempting to dance on top of it. His usually rather elegant movements, had succumbed to a wild chaos of limbs and dark hair.  Next to him Emmeline swayed to an entirely different beat, but she didn’t seem to be bothered in the slightest. 

Even Remus seemed to be a little buzzed. Tonks had never seen him like this before. Normally he was the uptight professor, with the cheeky grin, that she had taken a liking to. Today he was completely Moony, as Sirius would say. He had shed his cardigan and the sleeves of his shirt were rolled up to reveal a pair of toned arms. His hands were spinning Hestia in circles around the room. With all the alcohol, the usual quick-on-her-feet witch was stumbling across the floor like only Tonks normally would.

Tonks caught herself staring at Remus’ laughing face. His smile seemed to cast a halo around his features. His expression was soft and happy. She could have stared at him for the rest of her life and be completely contented with it. Liquid was flowing over her fingers and Tonks snapped her gaze away from Lupin to her glass, which was full of Firewhisky once more, the overflow dripping down onto the table. The bottle was hovering in midair with Sirius’ wand pointed at it.

“Oi, Sirius, I’m already hammered”, Tonks muttered weakly. Her cousin only shot her an unforgiving grin and resumed his dancing. 

“Tonks! Nympha-” Hiccup. “Nymphadora!”, shouted Charlie across the room. They had been close mates in their school days and she had been extraordinarily happy to see him again, after years of separation, but in that moment she regretted that feeling of elation.

“Don’t call me Nymphadora, you fucking twat!”, she yelled back. He ignored her call and trotted over the her with Bill in his wake. They were both grinning from ear to ear and Tonks eyed them suspiciously, but couldn’t help grinning back.

“Tonks. You have to kiss my brother”, Charlie stated. Her expression froze for a moment, before she burst into laughter. 

“Why would I do that?”, Tonks giggled, “I mean, not that he isn’t a handsome bloke, but the earrings and the long hair… Meh. Not really my type.” Her gaze shifted to Remus involuntarily, who was still laughing with Hestia. 

“No! No, you have to do the thing!”, Charlie exclaimed, utterly unaware of the hint of jealousy rising inside Tonks’ chest. 

“What thing?”

“The thing! The thing you did with Daniel Webb.”

“I did a lot of things with Daniel Webb. You’ll have to specify.”

“The morphing thing. Where you kissed him and transformed into his dream-girl or whatever”, Charlie was starting to get impatient. The conversation seemed to have caught everyone’s attention by now.

“How does that work?”, Sirius asked, looking nonplussed, his mouth slightly agape. 

“I have no idea, but it does somehow, if I concentrate hard enough”, Tonks grinned at their puzzled looks, “Don’t know if it works tonight, though, considering how buzzed I am.” 

Remus had turned to talk to Hestia again and  a certain kind of recklessness soared in Tonks’ stomach. Without thinking, she strode over to Bill, seized the collar of his jacket and kissed him hard. As the familiar tingling sensation of morphing vanished, Tonks pulled away and glanced down at herself. Her body hadn’t changed much, but her hair had grown to her waist and had taken a silvery blonde color. She grinned at the people around her, most of them staring. Bill was looking at her in fearful amazement,  his eyes clouded. Only Lupin’s gaze was fixed on the floor, as if to check its evenness.

“That was fun. Who’s next?”, Tonks asked cheekily, the rashness in her gut getting the better of her. She wanted him to _look_. 

“Shame we’re related”, chuckled Sirius. Tonks grimaced at him.

“Charlie should”, Bill wiggled his eyebrows at his brother.

“I’ve never kissed a girl before and I’m certainly not starting now”, Charlie retorted. A laugh escaped Tonks, at the memory of bevies of girls chasing the former Gryffindor seeker, just to discover him snogging Eric Herrera after a particularly successful Quidditch match.

“As far as I know, Hestia over there doesn’t mind snogging girls at all”, Sirius suggested innocently, “And I would sell my left kidney to know what Moony’s dream-person would look like.” 

The momentary joy, that had come with the idea of placing her lips on Remus’, left Tonks as she looked at him. His lighthearted smile had fallen from his face in an instant and he anxiously clenched his jaw. He was infuriating. Why didn’t he want to kiss her? She wasn’t a bad kisser after all.

Tonks walked over to where Remus and Hestia were standing and moved closer to the latter. She pressed her mouth on Hestia’s and felt her appearance change. Just for the hell of it, Tonks kept kissing the witch and put a little more passion into it than necessary, until she could feel Remus stir next to her. Grinning Tonks pulled back and was met by Hestia’s amazed eyes. Where Bill’s preferred blonde hair had fallen to her waist seconds before, thick dark curls were growing from Tonks’ head now. Her skin had become a rich dark brown  and a kind looking face was smiling back at her from the mirror above the fireplace.

“Nice one, Hestia”, commented Emmeline from across the room, “Come on, Remus, you’re next.”

Lupin had motioned to leave the room, but stopped in his tracks as everybody shifted their gaze towards him. He looked even more uncomfortable  now , but Tonks  found something else in his eyes. Something a lot like longing. Suddenly she threw caution t o the wind and closed the distance between them, but her lips hadn’t found his as he stopped her. 

“I don’t think this is a good idea”, Remus whispered. He smelled of chocolate and Firewhisky and contrary to his words, he didn’t seem to be able to avert his gaze from Tonks’ mouth.

“Why not? Embarrassed that she will grow boobs the size of watermelons?”, teased Sirius. Tonks let out a stifled laugh and all of a sudden she felt soft lips against hers. Remus was kissing her. Her eyes fluttered shut and she responded eagerly. His kiss was very much like himself, warm, careful and addicting. It was almost impossible for her to concentrate hard enough to morph herself, with the alcohol and Remus’ lips fogging her brain. But after a few moments the tingling came, and she felt her hair getting shorter. 

Finally they broke apart and Tonks noticed the change immediately. Her skin was no longer dark, it was pale like her usual self. Nervously she felt her hair and grabbed a strand to look at it. Pink. A bright bubblegum pink. A wide grin spread across her face.

“I see, you seem to like my color choices”, Tonks teased and looked up at Remus. He was staring at her, as was everybody else. “What? Do I have Snape’s nose or something?” Sirius was the only one to chuckle at her joke.

“Knew it”, he muttered to himself.

“Knew what?”, Tonks demanded.

“You should look at yourself”, suggested Bill.

Tonks looked around, wondering what the hell had happened to her face, when her body felt completely normal. No watermelon boobs or anything like that. Hesitantly she took a step to the side to get a look of herself in the mirror. What she saw was herself, entirely  _herself_ . Her face was back to its heart-shaped form, her eyes their usual dark blue, even her eyebrow had that little cut, she sometimes wore. Tonks stared at herself for a moment, before her gaze shifted to Remus next to her. It didn’t occur often, but in this moment she was lost for words.

Remus was looking at his feet, his brows furrowed. He seemed to beg the floor to swallow him whole. 

“I should go”, he whispered, barely audible with the music still blaring. Remus lifted his head for a second, before he turned to leave the room. Slightly off balance he stumbled through the door into the hallway. Tonks could feel that she wasn’t the only one to stare after him, but nobody but her seemed to make a move. 

Her feet carried her, miraculously unscathed, up the stairs, until she caught up with Remus on the second floor. She grabbed his wrist and turned him around. He still wasn’t looking at her. 

“That was freaking cute, you know that?”, Tonks blurted out in a desperate attempt to make him face her. 

“It wasn’t. I shouldn’t have kissed you.”

“Why not?”

“Sirius pressured you to go along with it.”

“That's bollocks. You were the only one, I really wanted to kiss”, the words had slipped out of Tonks before she could think about them. That happened a lot. Finally Remus looked up, his expression somewhere between hopeful and incredulous. 

“I still want to kiss you”, Tonks whispered as she moved closer to him. She tilted her chin up, carefully waiting for his reaction. His mouth twitched into the faintest smile and their lips met for the second time that night. This time Tonks didn’t try to concentrate, she only felt. She relished the softness of skin on skin and the scrapping sensation of Remus’ stubble against her. It was pure bliss, an endless feeling of complete and utter happiness. They belonged there, kissing in the hallway of Grimmauld Place.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little story :) thanks for reading


End file.
